Chien Na Wei
Chien Na Wei (简娜伟), generally referred to as China White, is a female Human who is the top mercenary and assassin of the Chinese Triad in the 24th century. After the death of her former mentor Zhishan, Chien became the new leader of the Chinese Triad. She became a frequent adversary of The Arrow. Biography Early life As a child, Chien was abused by her father for trying to have fun with her toys. However, a man rescued her, shooting her parents through the chest. The fear of her father turned a streak of Chien's hair white, for unknown reasons. This ultimately led to her being bullied for it. One day while at school, she broke, and stabbed a classmate with a pen. Shocked at what she had done, Chien took up the tutelage of the man who had killed her parents. Before this, however, she soaked her hair in hydrogen peroxide, turning her hair fully white, forever. Under the tutelage of the man, who was named Zhishan, Chien Na Wei became a mercenary and an assassin of the Chinese Triad, later considered one of, if not, the best. She also went under the alias "China White" when working with westerners. Failed assassination attempt by Edward Fyers In 2374 Chien was important enough to merit the attention of Amanda Waller who hired Edward Fyers to set up a missile launcher on Lian Yu to destroy Ferris Air flight Chien was on, embarking for an unknown location, which would have also killed hundreds of innocent people. However Fyers was killed and his plan foiled by her future nemesis Oliver Queen, with the help of his friends Slade Wilson and Shado, believing Fyers to be attempting to cripple her country's economic system. Activities in Hong Kong Two years after in 2376 her failed assassination attempt, Chien arrived in Hong Kong which once again brought Waller's attention to her. Waller informed Oliver Queen that Chien was the original target of the plane attack by Fyers. She drugged a man to force him in stealing the Omega virus for her. After this man was taken by Oliver Queen and Maseo Yamashiro to get tortured for information, she stormed into Maseo's home and fought against his wife Tatsu in front of their son Akio. Chien eventually gained the upper hand, taking Tatsu hostage. Maseo contacted her and she told him she was willing to trade his wife for the Omega virus. She waited in a club which was a front of the Chinese Triad. Her associates quickly captured Oliver and Maseo as they came in. Oliver was surprised that Maseo had made a deal with her. She brought in Tatsu and Maseo handed her the virus. However the virus proved to be a fake after she had it tested. Angered, Chien ordered her associates to kill them. The two managed to free Tatsu and fought their way out of the club. Chien chased them with a gun however they were able to escape. Activities in Starling City Omega auction attempt She traveled to Starling City and prepared to sell the Omega virus on an auction to the highest bidder. Her Chinese Triad members found the A.R.G.U.S team led by Maseo. Chien calmly continued the auction while the Chinese Triads killed the team and captured Maseo. Chien ordered him to be killed but Oliver bursted in and freed Maseo, after which the two took out multiple Chinese Triad members. Chien and Peter Kang fled in a car while Chien ordered to arrange the killing of the Maseo's. The car got shot by Oliver and they crashed. As Chien got out of the car Oliver swiftly knocked her out after which she got arrested. Drug operation By 2378, Chien somehow escaped from prison and rejoined the Chinese Triad, now lead by Zhishan. As a member of the Triad, Chien lead a drug smuggling operation in Starling City and became an assassin-for-hire, willing to kill any target for fair pay. Chien was also associated with Martin Somers, to whom she paid large bribes in exchange for allowing the Triad to use Starling Port to aid in their drug trafficking. When stevedore Victor Nocenti was threatening to expose Somers, Chien slit his throat. However, Victor's daughter, Emily Nocenti, filed a civil suit against Somers and her attorney, Laurel Lance, opened a trial to prosecute him. After Somers was attacked by the Hood, Chien visited him to discuss the threats to their business. Chien wanted to kill Emily in order to suppress the allegations against them, but Somers knew this would only draw more heat from Laurel. Chien then voted to kill her instead. The next night, Chien and two other Triad members stormed Laurel's apartment after murdering the police offers guarding her. Laurel's friend, Oliver, fended them off until John Diggle arrived and killed Chien's accomplices. Diggle then fought Chien, who was able to overpower him. She tried to stab Diggle with a knife but Oliver disarmed her. Chien was then forced to flee when the SCIS showed up. Seeking to kill Somers to tie up loose ends on their drug operation, Chien returned to the Starling City Docks, only to face the Hood. After an intense fight, Chien knocked down the vigilante, but had to escape once more when the SCIS arrived. Bertinelli family attacks Later, Frank Bertinelli suspected the Chinese Triad of killing people close to him, and so he arranged a meeting with China White and her mentor Zhishan, threatening them if they didn't stop. They declared that they had no idea of what he was talking about. When Helena kills Zhishan and convinces the Chinese Triad that her father was behind it, China takes it personally. She leads a group to Frank's house and declares they must kill everyone. She kills some of his bodyguards and tries to kill Frank but is stopped by The Hood, who shoots her in the leg. She manages to escape however. Assassination attempt of Malcolm Merlyn Frank Chen was able to get China to meet with Moira Queen, who China seemed to have been previously associated with. Moira requested that she kill Malcolm Merlyn. She first tried to recruit Guillermo Barrera but he ended up getting killed by The Hood. She then recruited Floyd Lawton. They took out his protective detail. But Malcolm went into the building and she and her team were forced to chase him. China White and her team nearly succeeded but the intervention of The Hood prevented his death. After a brutal fight with The Hood she seemed at the losing end, but managed to get away when McKenna interrupted. Hospital theft operation After the Undertaking, Chien started a working relationship with a new partner, Ben Turner, aka Bronze Tiger. The two got involved in hijacking shuttles transporting medicine to Glades Memorial Hospital. In the first raid, Roy Harper took out one of Chien motorcyclists attacking the truck. However, she was waiting for the truck on the other side and took out both of the drivers using her knives. Chien and her henchmen quickly took over the truck and left. Their actions created a shortage of medicine at Glades Memorial, attracting the attention of the Hood. During the next raid, two of Chien's motorcyclists attacked another medicine truck but were swiftly taken out by the Hood. Chien confronted the archer, stating she desired to see him dead, and had Bronze Tiger attack him. However, the police arrived, forcing everyone to flee. In a third raid, Chien and Turner were attacked once again by the Arrow and double-teamed him. The Hood managed to knock down Chien while Diggle fled with the stolen truck. Chien jumped on the shuttle and attacked Diggle, causing the shuttle to crash. After a short skirmish, Chien defeated Diggle and prepared to kill him, only for the Hood to shoot a trick arrow which tied her wrists to a pole, keeping her immobilized. The Hood and Diggle then left the scene. Chien mocked her adversary, claiming that he'd "softened" since they last met. Chien warned the Hood that although he defeated her, he would never be a hero, but he responded with indifference, stating that keeping the city safe was what mattered. Chien and Turner were then taken into custody by the SCIS and incarcerated at Iron Heights Prison. Team up During her time at Iron Heights China White struck a deal with Carrie Cutter and Liza Warner for Tobias Church's gold. Together they escaped the prison shuttle they were on, freeing the rest of the prisoners and killing the guards in the process. The three then went on a murderous rampage throughout the city in search of the gold. The first target of this rampage would be China's former gang the Triads. Discovering that they did not know the location the three then targeted the Bertinellis. During this confrontation the Green Arrow intervened and engaged them in combat. Chien and Cutter fought together against Oliver. However as the SCIS showed up to arrest Green Arrow the three women fled the scene. Later, they hit three more thugs, this time with more success. Having discovered the location of the money, the women hired several gangs as back up in case the SCIS or any vigilantes tried to stop them. Just as they were about to leave the scene, Team Arrow arrived and a fight broke out. Chien gained the upper hand in a fight with Black Canary until the latter used her scream, forcing Chien to flee. However, Green Arrow stopped her. The two fought again until the ACU showed. Chien mocked Green Arrow as she expected ACU to arrest him. However, they left Green Arrow alone and promptly shot and arrested her.< The Ghost Initiative In 2392, Chien was selected as a potential new recruit for a reborn Task Force X, renamed the Ghost Initiative. Transferred from Iron Heights Prison into the custody of [[A.R.G.U.S.], Chien was interrogated by John Diggle and Lyla Michaels. Chien refused to join the Task force, even pointing out Diggle's past association with Oliver Queen. Though later she was placed asleep in order to test out her neck bomb, indicating she eventually joined. She and the other members Carrie Cutter, Joe Wilson of the Ghost Initiative joined Diaz to talk to an associate of Dante. While training for the meeting a sparring match nearly escalated as Chien Na Wei fought Joe and Diaz simultaneously. During the meeting the associate wanted to capture Diaz while sending a large group to kill Chien Na Wei and the other members. Chien Na Wei and the other members fought back and killed their attackers while displaying impressive teamwork, however the associate killed himself to avoid capture. Return to Hong Kong After the Federation government found out A.R.G.U.S. had planted bombs in their operative's heads they did not want a human rights scandal and bought her silence in exchange for her freedom. Chien returned to Hong Kong where she connected again with the Triads. She and the Triad managed to get an a hold of a scientist, Dr. Robert Wong who was recreating the Alpha-Omega virus. When Oliver and his allies arrived in Hong Kong they tried to take the scientist. Chien intercepted Oliver from getting to her scientist and defeated him after which she used a smoke bomb in the crowded street as a diversion to gt away. Oliver managed to get the virus and offered it in exchange for the scientist. Chien agreed to the trade but to be sure she forced a bomb vest on the scientist and would only disarm it after she and the virus were away. After greeting him cordially with her catchphrase anything for a friend. she explained that she did not want him to pull off any tricks. However, Oliver and her allies attacked as they never had the intention of actually giving her the virus. A wild fight ensued in which Chien fled with the detonator of the vest but got chased down by Tatsu. Chien fought Tatsu in single combat and was momentarily knocked down. However, after handing her the detonator she injured Tatsu and prepared to execute her with her own sword. However, at the last moment, she got blown away into the water by a sonic scream from Laurel, who saved Tatsu and got the detonator. Personality Chien was trained by Zhishan to be a cold-blooded assassin. She kills quickly and efficiently, each kill to her is nothing more than a job. She follows a type of "warrior's code", showing no mercy to her enemies and expecting none in return. She does have a sense of revenge; when Helena kills Zhishan she attacks the Bertinelli house and declares that they will kill everyone. She seems to hold a grudge against The Arrow for injuring her. Chien is a ruthless criminal as she robbed medcine transports and even wanted to sell the lethal OMEGA virus on an auction to the highest bidder. Showing her "warrior" side and giving her motivations other than bloodshed. She shows these things when she is spared by The Arrow. She mocks him for sparing her life, implying that he's softened. China has also been shown to be loyal to her allies, which is encapsulated by her catchphrase, "Anything for a friend", which she usually says when her allies thank her. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a highly skilled assassin, Chien is shown to be in top physical condition. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Chien has demonstrated her proficiency in close, hand-to-hand combat when she fought John and Oliver (under the persona of the Arrow). She was able to quickly overpower John and nearly killed him on two occasions, she was able to beat Oliver in their first encounter and stalemated Oliver in their second encounter then she was defeated in her third encounter with the emerald archer. *'Expert swordswoman:' Chien is highly skilled in swordsmanship, enough to go head on with Tatsu Yamashiro and (off-screen) eventually defeated the latter. *'Expert knife-fighter/Knife-thrower:' Chien is shown to be highly proficient with a pair of Karambit Knives, using them as her main weapons in her job. She has shown to have lethal skill in wielding them, both in close combat and throwing them from long distance. She was able to throw two karambits from long distance with exceptional precision straight through a windshield and killing two guards. *'Skilled tactician/Leader:' Chien drugged a man to let him steal the Omega virus for her and not remember it. She was able to track down the house of Maseo. Chien planned the assault on both the Bertinelli mansion and Malcolm Merlyn. In both cases she was able to stealthily take out most of the guards without any notice. She was able to ambush medicine transports. *'Stealth: ' As a highly skilled assassin she can move around unnoticed. She was able to silently take out guards and even sneaked up on the Arrow in their first encounter. *'Skilled markswoman/Firearms:' Chien is skilled in the use of firearms. She was able to fire multiple shots from a driving motorcycle. *'Expert survivalist:' Chien is the only opponent so far, who encountered Oliver up till three times without being killed or arrested. In all cases she managed to quickly flee the scene when she got disarmed or when the SCIS interrupted. *'Multilingual:' Chien is capable of fluently speaking English, Mandarin, Cantonese and Japanese. Equipment *'Karambit knives:' Chien uses these karambit knives, as her main weapon of choice. She has replacements for these weapons and is always seen fighting with them in each hand. *'Guns:' Chien used a gun while guarding her mentor. She used this gun to return fire when Helena attempted to shoot him. *'Katana:' Chien can proficiently wield a katana. Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Assassins